Two is Better Than One
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: I really have no description for this story. It's TIVA-heavy, future-family goodness.
1. Part I

**Two is Better Than One  
Let me preface this with: I have no idea where this came from or where it's going. Tt's been sitting on my desktop for 3 months, taunting me, just begging to be posted. If you guys like it, there will probably be another two chapters.**

* * *

It was that time of the month again. The time that every agent dreaded to see and did everything in their power to avoid. Yes, it was time to catch up on paperwork.

Tony looked up from the stack of papers on his desk to make a witty comment to his partner only to realize that Ziva was not at her desk. His eyes did a quick scan of the squadroom, noting that Gibbs had disappeared, probably on another coffee run, and McGee was glaring at his computer, his fingers flying over the keyboard at a light speed pace, but Ziva was nowhere to be found. Shrugging it off he returned to the report in front of him only to be further distracted when she returned a few seconds later. He watched her reclaim the seat behind her desk with a groan.

"That's the fifth time you've been to the head today," Tony pointed out.

Ziva looked up at him and nearly growled. "It is not my fault your son is sitting on my bladder."

Tony grinned. "My son? How do you know it's not your daughter?"

"Because," Ziva countered, "he is kicking like a horse. She never kicks me."

"Well that's because he takes after his father. Natural athletic ability runs in the DiNozzo blood."

Ziva smiled and then quickly scowled. She adjusted her chair multiple times before giving up and slamming her fists against the top of her desk. "How am I supposed to be on desk duty if I cannot even _**fit** _behind the desk?" She slouched in her chair and rested her hands on her bulging abdomen. "I am beginning to hate this."

Tony climbed to his feet and came to sit on the edge of Ziva's desk. He took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "I know you're miserable," he said causing Ziva to huff.

"You do not know the half of it."

"But," he continued, "you've only got three more weeks. And then the real fun starts." Ziva looked as though she was about to interrupt but he spoke again before she had a chance. "And I promise I will be there every step of the way. If you're exhausted then I will be too. If you're up at 3 a.m. feeding him I'll be right next to you feeding her."

Ziva smiled and crooked her finger at him. Tony leaned forward and she kissed his lips softly mumbling a 'thank you' against them.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted as he stepped out of the elevator causing the pair to jump apart. "What have I said about playing grab ass?" He reached over and slapped DiNozzo on the back of the head as he passed. Tony grinned and returned to his desk.

"I am going to visit Abby," Ziva announced a moment later. "I cannot look at another report."

Gibbs waited until the elevator doors closed before he spoke. "How's she doin?"

Tony looked up from the report he had yet to finish. "She's tired and hormonal and ready for it to be over."

A smirk spread across Gibbs's face. "Wait until they're born. She'll be wishing she were bored. You both will."

Tony stared at his boss for a moment before returning to his work. He really needed to get these reports done if he wanted to leave at a decent time today. As perverse as it sounded he almost wished someone would commit a crime if it meant that he could get out from behind this desk. Of course that would only serve to annoy Ziva further and that was definitely something he did not need.

It was nearly half an hour later, after Tony had managed to finish one report and almost completed another when his phone began ringing. "DiNozzo," he answered cradling the handset against his head, hoping that it was dispatch calling in a crime scene.

"Tony!" Abby shouted into the receiver causing the man in question to physically flinch away. "You have to get down here!"

"What's up Abs?"

"It's Ziva."

That was enough of an explanation. Tony jumped up from his desk and took off for the elevator not even bothering to hang up the receiver. He pressed the button several times but the doors refused to open. Slapping his palm against the cool metal, Tony swore under his breath and opted for the stairs, his feet barely connecting with the concrete as he bounded down the five flights to Abby's lab. He busted through the lab doors, his eyes scanning the room in a blind panic. "Abby?"

"In here," the Goth called from her office near the back of the lab.

Tony bounded in taking note of Ziva sitting on the futon clutching her stomach while Abby had pulled her desk chair to sit in front of her. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked immediately taking a seat next to his partner and grabbing her hand.

"I think my water broke."

Tony's eyes bugged out. "Are you sure?"

Ziva looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Well unless I have lost all control of my bladder and simply wet myself…yes! I am sure!"

Tony cringed. "Okay, well…uh…I guess we're headed to the hospital then. C'mon." He stood and pulled her up next to him. "Abby, call Gibbs and let him know what's going on. We'll see you at Bethesda."

**NCIS*TIVA**

Gibbs drove like a madman, but then that was nothing new. Abby sat in the backseat bouncing with excitement while McGee clutched the handle on the roof with white knuckles.

"This is so exciting," Abby squealed. "I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt today."

"If we make it there in one piece," Tim said under his breath as Gibbs once again skirted passed a car that was doing the speed limit.

Gibbs wasn't listening to them though. Ziva wasn't due for another three weeks, and that worried him. He knew twins made it a high risk pregnancy and being delivered premature only upped the ante. Ziva had told them that everything was fine after her last doctor's appointment, but he was still worried. He didn't want to think about what would happen if something went wrong.


	2. Part II

**PART II**

* * *

"How are you feeling Mrs. DiNozzo?" Dr. Collins asked.

"Like there are two small people trying to shove their way out of my—"

"Okay," Tony interrupted. He turned to the doctor with a smirk. "The epidural hasn't kicked in yet."

Dr. Collins smiled. Having worked pediatrics for the last 15 years he was used to the abuse suffered at the hands of a woman in labor. Having two children himself, he had experienced it from both sides, as a doctor as well as a father. "It should be helping soon. Sometimes it takes a while to numb all the nerves."

"Better start working soon!" Ziva warned. She looked up at Tony and met his eyes. "I will not be held responsible for my actions if it does not."

Tony looked at her and swallowed visibly. "Can we make sure there are no sharp objects in the room? For everyone's safety."

Dr. Collins looked at his nurses who wore matching looks of uncertainty. Sensing that this woman really was not kidding and was probably capable of inflicting real damage on anyone that she thought deserved it, he made sure that anything that could possibly be used as a weapon was well out of reach. He lifted the sheet slowly to check Ziva's progress. "You're about seven centimeters dilated. At this rate you should be ready to go within the hour." He removed the gloves from his hands, checked with the nurses and excused himself from the room. This was definitely one of his more interesting patients.

Tony turned his attention back to the woman on the bed before him. "I would ask how you're doing but I know that will lead to a verbal assault so I'm gonna skip it." He flashed a smile and watched as a reluctant grin spread across her face.

"I am sorry for threatening you," she said.

Tony leaned over and kissed her forehead. "If it helps you get through this, feel free to make as many threats as you need to. Just make sure they stay threats."

"Knock, knock," Abby called. She entered the room with Gibbs and McGee in tow. "How are you doing?"

Tony slid his hand across his neck wildly trying to get her to drop to subject. Ziva just smiled, "I am fine Abby."

Tony's hand dropped to his side and his eyebrows knit together. "Hey! How come you didn't yell at her?"

"Because she is not responsible for my pain," Ziva explained. "You are."

Abby and McGee laughed while Gibbs attempted to hide a smirk. "Well we brought you a gift. I actually can't believe we didn't think of it before this. God bless the internet and custom order gifts. Not to mention expedited shipping."

"Abs," Tony ventured, "what are you talking about?"

Abby smiled and patted Tim on the shoulder. He held up the bag in his left hand and Abby reached in pulling out two black objects. She held one up to her chest smiling. "Tada!"

Ziva looked at the garment and smiled. A black onesie with "Future NCIS Agent" scrawled across the chest. "Where did you get these?" she asked taking one from Abby and looking it over.

"I custom ordered them from a website I found. Aren't they the cutest things?"

Tony took the second onesie and smiled. "These are great, Abs." He flipped the garment over and chuckled as he read the back. "'Team Gibbs.' Oh that's priceless."

"I know! I already washed them so they're perfectly clean for the little ones. I figured you could take them home in them."

"Thank you Abby," Ziva said handing the garment back to her. Abby took the clothing and put both pieces back in the bag, setting it aside. The Israeli opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut as another contraction hit her. She grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed his fingers. DiNozzo's face contorted in pain as he attempted to pry his fingers from Ziva's grip and replace them with his non-gun hand.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Gibbs announced, herding McGee and Abby to the door.

"Okay, bye Ziva!" Abby called over her shoulder. "We'll be right outside waiting!"

Moments after their friends had vacated the room, Ziva collapsed back against the pillows with an exhausted sigh. "I do not know how much more I can take," she groaned.

Tony stroked his hand over her head, pushing a few wayward curls out of her eyes. "I know, Sweetcheeks. But soon they will be here and we'll get to hold them and kiss them and love them."

"I just wish they would hurry up!" She took a moment to breathe before another contraction hit.

"I'm getting the doctor," Tony announced after the pain had subsided. Leaving Ziva's side for a few moments, he stepped outside the door and caught the attention of one of the nurses. The nurse called to one of her coworkers to page Dr. Collins before following Tony into Ziva's room.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, how are you doing?" the nurse asked.

"My contractions are getting closer and more intense," Ziva answered as calmly as possible.

"Are you feeling any pressure?"

"A little."

"Okay, Dr. Collins should be here any mom—" Before she could finish the sentence, Dr. Collins entered the room. He quickly took up residence at the end of the bed, checked Ziva's progress before announcing that they were ready to go. Ziva was taken from her room to the delivery room, with Tony following closely behind.

"All right Mrs. DiNozzo, you're fully dilated. I'm going to need you to start pushing on the next contraction."

When the pain struck again, Ziva leaned forward and pushed like she and Tony had practiced in their birthing class. She had thought the classes were a waste of time, but Abby had insisted she go. Ziva was never more thankful to be pushed into something in her life. The pain was just this side of unbearable and hearing the doctor count to ten before telling her to stop wasn't helping.

"You're doing great Sweetcheeks," Tony whispered kissing her forehead.

"Do not make me kill you, Tony," Ziva growled. "This is your fault."

"Okay, I need you to push again," Dr. Collins requesting, cutting off Tony's retort before it could be voiced.

Ziva took a deep breath and leaned forward. Again she pushed with all of her might, while mentally coaching herself to keep going.

"…8…9…10. And breathe," Dr. Collins said. "One more push and baby number one should be out." Dr. Collins lied, it took two more hard pushes before Ziva heard the screams echoing in the room. "Baby number one," he announced happily, "a baby boy."

"Anthony James III," Tony whispered kissing Ziva on the cheek. "He's beautiful, Zee."

"I want to see him, Tony," Ziva demanded. Almost immediately the baby was placed in front of her, wrapped crudely in a small, blue blanket. Ziva's eyes teared up as she set her sights on his for the first time. "Anthony James," she whispered, "you are your father's son." The little boy's striking green eyes and wispy blonde hair reminded Ziva so much of a picture Tony had shown her. She traced a finger down his cheek softly and smiled. "Shalom."

The nurse took the baby to clean him up and allow Ziva to catch her breath.

"The other one should be along shortly," Dr. Collins told them.

Ziva's head dropped back against the pillows. "I can't believe I have to do this again."

Tony smiled. "Just one more time and they'll both be here, Sweetcheeks. I know you can do this."

Ziva leaned her head back and kissed him softly. "I really do hate you," she whispered.

"I know, my ninja."

"Especially when you call me that."

"Okay," Dr. Collins interrupted yet again. "On the next contraction you can push. This one should be a little easier." A few moments passed before Ziva felt the all too familiar pain and tightness in her abdomen. She grabs Tony's hand, cutting him off mid-sentence, and inhaled sharply. "Okay, time to push Ziva."

With great effort she pushed once to no avail. "Take a breath and we'll try again," Dr. Collins informs her. The second try is more successful and soon the baby girl is placed in Ziva's arms.

"She's not crying. Why isn't she crying? What's wrong?" Ziva asked in worry.

The nurse looked down at the little girl and smiled. "There's nothing wrong with her. Sometimes they don't cry. Just hope she stays like that."

Tony looked down at his daughter resting safely on her mother's chest. Her green eyes were sparkling and peaceful, and completely focused on her mother. Mother and daughter were staring at each other as though nothing else existed.

"She's beautiful," Tony whispered, brushing a finger over the girl's cheek. Unlike her brother, this little one's hair was a rich, chocolate brown; a trait clearly inherited from Ziva.

"She's perfect. They both are."

"What are we going to call her?"

Ziva's eyes never strayed from her daughter's. "Asriyah. Asriyah Caitlyn DiNozzo."

Tony smiled at the gesture. Even though Ziva had never known Kate, she was willing to give their daughter her name, in memory of a woman that would forever be a part of her husband's life. Eventually the nurse took the baby girl away to be cleaned and measured.

"I'm so proud of you, Zee," Tony whispered. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead and lips, stroking the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone. "You are, without a doubt, the strongest person I know. I love you, Ziva."

Ziva stared at Tony for a moment, briefly wondering when he had changed from his carefree, fun-loving persona into this new man. Sure, having children changes you, but the twins had barely been on this earth for five minutes. Surely their influence could not be felt so quickly. "I love you too," Ziva whispered pulling Tony's face toward her for another kiss. "But if you ever touch me again, I will personally perform your vasectomy." She grinned and kissed him again, holding back laughter at the look of horror on Tony's face.


	3. Part III

**PART III**

* * *

Nearly an hour after her successful delivery, Ziva had been transferred back to her own room along with the twins. Anthony was happily sleeping in his plastic basinet alongside Ziva's bed while Asriyah was cuddling into Tony's arms while he stood in front of the windows. The lights of Washington sparkled in the distance as Tony whispered to his daughter.

"Now, you want to stay away from the Autopsy Gremlin as long as possible. Grandpa Ducky, he's a great guy, who will gladly talk your ear off if you let him. And since you can't get away from him, you'll be the perfect audience for his stories." Tony watched as his daughter just stared up at him, completely content to just be held and loved. "You'll meet all of them tomorrow. I'm sure Abby will be here at the crack of dawn trying to get her hands on you."

"She probably tried to get in already," Ziva smirked.

"Probably," Tony said. "But I bet that nurse kicked her out. You know, the scary one with the mustache."

"You are terrible," Ziva laughed.

**NCIS*TIVA**

They would find out the next morning exactly what happened. After a lengthy debate with Mrs. Agatha Reynolds, head nurse at Bethesda Naval Hospital Maternity Unit, in which Abby had begged an pleaded to be allowed a few precious minutes with Ziva, McGee had begrudgingly dragged Abby out of the hospital. He promised her they would return the next morning as soon as visiting hours would allow them. True to their word, both Abby and McGee pulled into the hospital parking lot at 9:58 am.

"Hurry up, Timmy!"

McGee shook his head, vaguely wondering how Abby could manage to outrun him in three inch platform boots. _'I really need to hit the gym again,'_ he grimaced as he ran to catch up with her. "Abby, slow down."

"We can't slow down, McGee! I want to see my niece and nephew!" As soon as the elevator doors opened the pair stepped inside and punched the button for the fourth floor. The metal box ascended far too slowly for Abby's liking causing her to tap her clunky toe impatiently. It took less than a minute for the elevator to reach its intended floor, but that was a minute too much for Abby. As soon as the silver doors opened, the Goth was taking off down the hallway toward Ziva's room.

"Back again I see," Nurse Reynolds called from behind the nurse's station desk.

"Did you ever doubt I would make it?" Abby asked incredulously.

"Not even for a second," she laughed turning back to her morning paperwork.

Abby quietly knocked on Ziva's door before poking her head into the room. "Ziva?"

"Who else would it be, Abby?"

The scientist stepped into her friend's room and looked around expectantly, her shoulders dropping as she took in the absence of her niece and nephew. "Where are they?"

"Who are the 'they' you are talking about?" Ziva knew exactly who Abby was referring to, but she decided to have a little fun at her friend's expense.

"The two cutest babies in the world!" Abby argued. "The mini ninjas! Where are they?"

Ziva laughed. "They are still in the nursery. The nurses will be bringing them down shortly."

"Oh," Abby set her bag down on the chair in the corner and seated herself on the edge of Ziva's bed. "Where's Tony?"

"I made him go get me some real food instead of the crap they have here."

"Breakfast burritos?" McGee asked to which Ziva nodded furiously. "Are you allowed to have that?"

"If I get them plain then I am allowed," Ziva sulked. "No onions, peppers, or salsa. Just eggs, cheese, and sausage." They spent the next few minutes discussing the office and what Ziva had missed in the last 12 hours, which really hadn't been much. Soon there was a soft knock on the door interrupting the conversation as two nurses entered pushing a basinet each.

"They're here for their morning feeding," the first nurse announced in a tone that was far too jubilant for such an early hour. "Which one would you like first?"

"Give me him," Ziva said as she adjusted herself on the bed. "He is easier to feed than she is." Ziva moved to pull her gown aside when she became painfully away of her teammate's presence. "Are you going to be okay with this McGee?"

The younger agent rubbed his neck in a nervous fashion. "Y-yeah I'm good. Don't worry about me." Abby shot him an amused look.

Ziva took her son from the nurse and adjusted him so he could breastfeed, smiling appreciatively when the nurse laid a blanket over Ziva's shoulder to keep her concealed. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Can I hold her?" Abby asked trying her best not to bounce around at the idea. Ziva nodded her consent and the second nurse placed the wiggling baby girl in Abby's arms. "Oh my God," the Goth cooed. "Ziva she is absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Timmy, look at her," Abby said turning so that McGee was looking over her shoulder. "Isn't she adorable?"

McGee smiled. "She's a cutie. She looks just like you, Ziva."

"Thank you McGee," Ziva laughed. "I am just grateful that they both have Tony's eyes."

"You want to hold her McGee?" Abby asked. Tim nodded his head and Abby gingerly transferred Asriyah into his arms. "Watch her head."

"I know, Abs." McGee held the little girl in his arms and watched as her eyes connected with his. "Hey little one," he whispered. "I'm your Uncle Tim."

"But you can call him 'Probie,'" Tony joked as he entered. He paused behind his coworker to look over his shoulder at his daughter. "And how is my princess doing today?"

"Princess? Perhaps we should have named her Sarah then?"

"What **did** you name them?" Abby asked. "You never told us. Even when I begged."

Ziva smiled remembering all the things that Abby had offered her in exchange for the coveted piece of information. She still did not understand why her children's names were so important to other people. "Her name is Asriyah Caitlin DiNozzo."

"Aww!" Abby gushed. "That's a beautiful name."

"Asriyah," McGee repeated. "It's beautiful. What does it mean?"

"I have no idea," Ziva said. "It was my cousin's name. My Aunt Nettie's daughter. She was killed last year in a car accident." She shifted on the bed, pulling the little boy from beneath the blanket and laying him over her shoulder to burp before finally handing him off to his father.

"And this little guy here is Anthony James DiNozzo III," Tony said proudly. He gently turned Anthony in his arms so Abby and McGee could see him better.

"Tony! He looks just like you. He's like a little clone!" Abby reached her hands out, wiggling her fingers expectantly.

"I know. He's one good looking newborn," Tony laughed handing the baby over to Abby.

"Hey little guy. Oh you are going to be a heartbreaker." Abby cooed at Anthony making faces at the newborn. She spent the next few minutes alternating her attention between Anthony and Asriyah, pointing out the commonalities and differences between them. "Tony, can you grab my camera? It's in my bag," Abby asked, gesturing to the chair next to her.

Tony searched through the bag and pulled out Abby's digital. "Move closer so I can get both of you," Tony instructed. Tim and Abby took a few steps closer together. "Oh come on," Tony said, "closer. At least pretend you like each other." The moved even closer together and McGee used his arm that wasn't holding Asriyah to wrap around Abby's waist, pulling her flush against his body. The smiles that lit up both of their faces were exactly what Tony was waiting for as he snapped the picture without warning. Years later when Abby's middle was swelled with she and Tim's first born she would look back on that photo and smile.

* * *

**I'm not particularly thrilled with this ending, but I rewrote the chapter 3 times and this is the best one. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
